Memories - HunKai
by mandossi
Summary: [OS / Yaoi / Se HunxKai EXO -remake- fic] Memori itu masih ada. Aku hanya mencoba tidak mengingatnya, bukan melupakannya. [mandossi present!]


**[– mandossi present –]**

**Memories**

**HunKai**

**T**

**Warn! AU, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo(s), Tidak Jelas, Alur Kecepetan-_-v, No double checking  
**

-o0o-

_Memori itu masih ada. Aku hanya mencoba tidak mengingatnya, bukan melupakannya._

-o0o-

Deru air laut tidak terlalu terdengar saat para murid kelas XII (dua belas) dari Gwang Hee high school turun dari bis yang mereka tumpangi. Hari ini adalah liburan musim panas. Walaupun matahari menyengat kulit mereka tapi itu tidak mengurungkan niat mereka untuk bermain di area pantai laut ini.

Seorang pemuda tidak mengikuti kelompoknya kearah pantai. Ia berjalan berlawanan arah dari kelompoknya. Melangkah ke sebuah gubuk kecil yang selalu ia kunjungi setiap liburan musim panas. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan jaket yang berwarna merah mencolok dibadannya. Mulutnya bergumam tidak jelas dengan mata yang berlinang.

Aku membenci gubuk ini. Tapi kenapa aku terus berjalan kearah gubuk ini? Itulah yang ia gumamkan. Gubuk ini, semua kenangan indah dan buruk tersimpan di dalam gubuk ini. Seakan gubuk ini adalah harta karun dan memorinya adalah kuncinya. Kedua kenangan itu masih jelas di dalam otaknya.

Kenangan indah itu bisa membuatnya nyaman hanya untuk sesaat setelah kenangan buruk itu mulai berdatangan. Membuat matanya terus-menerus mengeluarkan kristal bening yang tidak bisa habis. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri. Membenci semua yang ia ingat dalam gubuk ini. Dan ia juga membenci, orang yang tahu kenangan di dalam sini tanpa tahu kebenarannya.

Tangannya memegang tiang yang terbuat dari bambu. Disini... disini pemuda itu bertemu dengan_nya_. Disini juga... _ia_ meninggalkan pemuda itu. Ia tak bisa lepas dari kesedihan itu. Tak ada yang mau dan ingin ia lepas dari kesedihan itu. Memori indahnya berputar-putar di otaknya. Saat ia dan lelaki-nya selalu bermain di pantai ini saat liburan musim panas setahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang semua itu musnah. Tak ada lagi senyuman yang ada di kehidupan pemuda itu. Ia tak bisa tertawa lepas seperti dulu.

"Jong Innie?" bahkan ucapan itu tidak dihiraukannya. Jong In terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya. Pikirannya masih melayang-layang dimana ia harus kehilangan itu semua.

Tepukan dipundaknya mampu membuatnya setengah sadar. Ia menoleh kearah sang penepuk. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah gubuk itu lagi.

"Kau tak sendirian. Apa kau lupa bahwa masih ada aku? Dan yang lain? Mereka tak meninggalkanmu!" ucap orang itu sambil memegang pundak Jong In.

"..." tak ada jawaban. Bahkan sekarang Jong In tak lagi hanya diam. Matanya mulai membuat kristal itu lagi. Ucapan orang itu benar. Tapi kenapa mereka selalu memilih pantai ini? Bahkan orang inipun setuju kalau mereka memilih pantai ini.

"Percayalah. Aku tak akan sepertinya. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi." kini orang itu memeluk Jong In. Ia mencoba merasakan apa yang Jong In rasakan. Mencoba mengambil sedikit kesedihan Jong In agar pemuda itu tak terlalu terpuruk dalam kesedihannya.

"Kau.. jangan pernah kau mengerti aku! Tak ada yang mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang!" Jong In memberontak dari pelukan orang itu. Mencoba melepas apa yang tak ingin ia dapatkan.

"Memang kau siapa, hah?!" perkataan Jong In membuat orang itu melepas pelukan itu dengan kasar. Manik matanya menunjukkan kalau ia kesal, marah dan sudah kehabisan kesabaran.

Orang itu mencium Jong In dengan paksa. Membuat Jong In mau tak mau harus melawan dengan susah payah.

"Oh Se Hun!" teriak Jong In. Tapi Se Hun tak berhenti. Ia tetap mencium Jong In dengan kasar. Memegang pipi dan tengkuknya.

Saat Jong In tak melawan lagi dan tubuhnya bergetar, Se Hun melepas ciumannya. Ia tahu kalau Jong In tak suka disentuh, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia _namjachingu_-nya! Dan Jong In bisa-bisanya mengatakan 'memang kau siapa' ?!

"Maafkan aku. Tapi tolong, lupakan dia! Kau milikku, bukan miliknya!" tubuh Jong In tak berhenti bergetar. Pikirannya kembali aktif. Ia tak mungkin bisa melupakannya, tapi disatu sisi ia harus melupakannya.

Matanya berkunang-kunang, badannya sedikit terhuyung. Keseimbangannya hilang entah kemana. Tak lama kemudian ia terjatuh ketanah. Ia masih bisa melihat Se Hun panik melihatnya terjatuh. Tidak, ia tidak pingsan. Kesadarannya tidak hilang, hanya keseimbangannya yang hilang.

Rasa sakit itu menjalari tubuh Jong In untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan tak ada yang tahu soal itu. Jong In pun tak berharap ada yang tahu. Lama kelamaan ia kehabisan kesadaran juga. Terakhir yang ia lihat adalah ia sedang berada digendongan Se Hun.

-o0o-

_Kenyataannya, memori itu hilang. Tak bisa kugapai dengan tangan, tapi dengan usaha darinya. Hanya dia._

-o0o-

Hawa dingin ruangan ini terasa menusuk kulitnya. 'Aku benci dingin!' gumam Jong In sembari menggosok-gosokkan tangannya. Sedikit nyeri karena selang infus masih bertengger di tangan kanannya. Jong In sama sekali tak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Yang ia ingat hanya ia di gendong oleh Se Hun. Saat teman-temannya menjenguknya, mereka bilang kalau Se Hun menemukannya di gubuk dekat pantai mereka berlibur.

'Gubuk? Gubuk apa?' batinnya pikirannya kembali aktif. Membuat kepalanya sedikit pening. Walaupun dokter bilang jangan memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat dulu, ia tak bisa menahan itu.

"Chagi.. kau tak apa-apa?" sekelebat ingatan dengan seseorang mucul di otaknya. Walaupun orang itu familiar di matanya, tapi ia sama sekali tak mengingat siapa dia.

"Chagi.." Se Hun menepuk pundak Jong In pelan. Membuat pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu sedikit tersentak.

"Ah.. Se Huna. Tadi kau bilang apa?" ucap Jong In polos. Sorot matanya terlihat sedikit ceria dibanding saat dia masih mengingat lelaki itu. Tak ada keceriaan sama sekali di matanya. Walau hatinya tak akan kuat kalau melihat kenyataan Jong In. Ia kehilangan ingatannya selama 2 tahun terakhir. Walau dokter bilang ini bukan permanen, tapi ia tetap takut.

"Bukan apa-apa. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Lebih baik?" tanya Se Hun lembut. Jong In mengangguk dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang hilang selama setahun terakhir. Baginya, Jong In adalah segalanya.

"Kau mau es krim? Aku ada es krim rasa strawberry dan vanila. Kau mau yang mana?" ujar Se Hun sembari mengangkat sebuah kantong plastik berisikan es krim. Tanpa dikomando dua kali, tangan Jong In menyambar es krim vanila itu. Lalu memakannya dengan cepat.

"Hey.. pelan-pelan makannya. Jangan tergesa-gesa seperti itu." ingat Se Hun. Bagaimana tidak? Sisa-sisa es krim menempel disekitar mulut Jong In. Sifatnya tak berubah kalau makan es krim. Selalu belepotan sana-sini.

Se Hun mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya. Lalu membersihkan es krim yang menempel disekitar mulut Jong In.

"Lain kali, kalau makan es krim jangan belepotan bisa? Kau itu sungguh merepotkan Jong Innie," ujarnya. Wajah Jong In sedikit memerah. Ia pernah seperti ini dengan Se Hun, tapi ia tak tahu kapan dan dimana. Ia ingat semua itu.

"Nah, sudah bersih." ucap Se Hun lalu berdiri. Wajah Jong In tertunduk entah ia malu atau bagaimana. Perasaannya tak menentu saat berdekatan dengan Se Hun. Perasaan sayang, tapi ia masih ingat kalau mereka hanya sahabat. Dan Jong In harus bisa menghargai perasaan _hyung_-nya, Kim Min Seok.

"Oh ya, Min Seok-_hyung_ sepertinya akan kemari sebentar lagi. Aku tak akan menganggu acara kalian. Aku pulang dulu, ne?" saat Se Hun akan beranjak kearah pintu, salah satu lengannya ditarik oleh Jong In. Jong In menggeleng. Ia tak berharap kalau Se Hun akan pergi. Apalagi Min Seok akan datang, bukankah itu sebuah kesempatan untuk _hyung_-nya?

"Shireo, kau disini saja. Temani aku!" ujar Jong In. Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibir Se Hun tanpa Jong In ketahui. Ia senang, Jong In tak menginginkannya pergi.

"Baiklah~ sesuai keinginanmu, tuan Putri hahaha." canda Se Hun. Jong In meninju pelan lengan Se Hun, kesal karena ia dipanggil 'tuan Putri' oleh Se Hun, kemudian pemuda _tan_ itu mengecrutkan bibirnya. Tampak lucu.

Kening Jong In berkerut. Siapa lelaki ini? Kenapa ia memeluk pinggang Min Seok posesif? Kenapa semua orang yang datang kemari dengan Min Seok terlihat familiar? Tapi Jong In sama sekali tak mengingat nama mereka.

"Hey _saengie_~ bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Min Seok sambil tersenyum. Jong In masih bingung dengan keadaan ini.

"Aku lebih baik._ Hyung_, mereka siapa?" jawab Jong In sekaligus bertanya. Sekarang Min Seok mengerutkan keningnya, bukankah mereka sudah saling kenal?

"Jangan paksa dia mengingat _Baozi-hyung_," tiba-tiba Se Hun berbicara saat ia tahu kalau Min Seok akan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Jong In memaksakan otaknya aktif. Min Seok hanya mengangkat bahunya 'why?'.

"Kalian semua keluarlah. Kuberi tahu sesuatu." ajak Se Hun sambil keluar dari ruang rawat Jong In. Mereka semua berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum mengikuti Se Hun keluar dari ruangan itu.

"_Maknae_.. kau bercanda bukan?" kini Baek Hyun jadi ikut panik. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus mereka katakan? Membuat skenario demi Jong In dan kesehatannya? Atau memberi tahu sebenarnya demi Se Hun? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Jika mereka memberi tahu yang sebenarnya maka Jong In akan kembali ke Jong In yang dulu. Tak ada kesan ceria dimatanya. Dan Se Hun tak suka itu.

"_Se Huna_..." tangan Kyung Soo menyentuh pundak Se Hun, memberinya sedikit kesabaran. Kalau dibanding-bandingkan, yang paling menderita adalah Se Hun. Dialah orang yang paling berharga untuk Jong In, dan sekarang? Mereka hanya sebatas sahabat karena memori Jong In hanya sampai disitu.

Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Hancur sudah apa yang ia harapkan. Tapi mungkin ini lebih baik daripada ia harus melihat Jong In terus menerus mengingat lelaki itu. Setidaknya, Jong In masih menganggapnya sahabat itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terus berdekatan dengannya.

"Tak apa. Kalian kembalilah ke ruangan Jong In. Dia pasti bingung. Ingat, jangan paksa dia mengingat." ucap Se Hun sebeum ia pergi dari Rumah Sakit. Yang lainpun hanya memandangnya dengan kasihan. Tapi mereka semua harus mengerti, kalau tidak, maka semua itu sia-sia.

-o0o-

_Jika kita ada di kegelapan. Maka cahaya sekecil apapun akan terlihat. Seperti itulah aku._

-o0o-

1 minggu sudah Jong In di Rumah Sakit. Dan sekarang waktunya ia pulang. Ia terlihat begitu senang. Yang mengantarnya pulang hanya Se Hun dan Lu Han, orang yang Jong In kenal sewaktu Min Seok datang menjenguknya. 'Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan!' gumam Jong In. Se Hun hanya memandanginya dengan tersenyum.

Selama perjalanan mereka tertawa dan bercanda satu sama lain. Lewat kaca spion ia melihat Jong In bercanda dan tertawa dengan Lu Han. Entah kapan terakhir kali ia membuat Jong In tertawa dengan ceria seperti itu. Tertawa tanpa beban.

"YA! Se Huna! Perhatikan jalannya! Jangan melamun terus! Hahaha," ucapan Jong In mengagetkan Se Hun. Membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah. Beruntung juga Jong In hanya tahu kalau Se Hun tidak memperhatikan jalan, bukan dirinya.

Ketika ia melihat kebelakang lagi, ingin rasanya ia peluk tubuh itu. Kesedihannya sedikit berkurang ketika melihat Jong In tersenyum seperti itu. Ada kebahagiaan tersendiri saat itu.

'CIIIIT.'

Mobil mereka berhenti secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Jong In dan Lu Han sedikit maju kedepan.

"Ya, _pabo_! Kenapa kau ngerem mendadak, eoh?" tanya Lu Han. Se Hun masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku lupa bahwa kita sudah sampai." Jawab Se Hun dengan cengiran tidak jelas. Se Hun menoleh ke arah Jong In, dilihatnya pemuda _tan_ itu hanya menatap kosong pijakan mobil di bawahnya.

"Hey~ Jong Ina?" tangan Se Hun melambai-lambai di depan wajah pemuda. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja tersentak kaget. Tanpa sadar kristal itu keluar lagi.

"Y-ya! _Waeyo_?" Se Hun tiba-tiba saja panik. Jong In masih tidak bergerak. Lalu tiba-tiba pemuda itu mengusap air matanya dan dengan polosnya ia berucap, "Kenapa aku menangis, Se Huna?" Se Hun menganga sedikit, lalu menjawab tidak tahu. Ia masih _shock_ mendengar ucapan Jong In tadi. Ia yakin Jong In melihat _sepintas _ingatannya. _Pasti_.

'Ruangan ini sedikit berbeda. Mana laptopku? Mana meja tempat biasa aku menulis?' pikir Jong In. Dilihatnya setiap sudut kamarnya. Ketika ia melihat sebuah diary berwarna biru safir –warna kesukaannya– ia sedikit penasaran. Terakhir –yang diingatnya– ia menulis diary-nya saat ia bertemu dengan...

DEG

Kepalanya mulai berputar-putar. Membuat keseimbangannya mulai hilang lagi. Ia mencoba duduk di sofa kamarnya. Banyak memori yang lewat dikepalanya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengingat kapan dan dimana itu terjadi. Bahkan untuk berbicarapun susah. Se Hun dan Lu Han sedang diruang keluarga. Jong In sendiri yang menyuruh mereka untuk menunggu disana.

Dan tiba-tiba rasa sakit itu kembali menyerangnya...

Se Hun sedari tadi tak bisa diam. Ia cemas, cemas sekali saat Jong In tak kunjung keluar. Lu Han pun hanya bisa diam. Ia tahu kalau _maknae_-nya itu khawatir. Bahkan sudah 1 jam setengah Jong In berada dalam kamar. Jong In mencoba memikirkan sesuatu agar ia tak sembarangan masuk ke kamar pemuda _tan_ itu. 'Mungkin ia sedang tidur atau' pikirannya malah semakin membuat Se Hun cemas.

"Aku akan masuk!" ucap Se Hun lalu beranjak kelantai atas.

"Se Hun!" Lu Han juga ikut berlari, menahannya pun sia-sia bukan?

Pikiran Se Hun semakin cemas saat pintu kamar pemuda itu hanya terbuka setengah.

"Jong Innie?!"

Dilihatnya Jong In sudah tidak sadarkan diri di sofanya. Entah kenapa Se Hun benar-benar panik saat ini. Dengan susah payah ia membopong Jong In ke mobilnya. Menuju Rumah Sakit lagi. Padahal Jong In baru saja keluar dari Rumah Sakit itu. Lu Han yang berada di belakangnya pun juga ikut tergesah-gesah.

"Kau yang menyetir ya? Aku akan dibelakang bersama Jong In." ucap Se Hun sebelum mereka masuk ke mobilnya. Se Hun pun memberi tahukan dimana ia meletakkan kunci mobilnya.

"Chagiya... kumohon, jangan, jangan.." Se Hun berbisik kearah Jong In lalu mengecup pipinya sekali. Mobil mereka pun mulai berjalan kearah Rumah Sakit dengan kecepatan di luar batas daerah itu.

-o0o-

_Kenyataan yang menyakitkan, sekaligus menenangkan. Kau, adalah yang pertama..._

-o0o-

"Apa ini? Aku dimana?" ucap Jong In sembari menengok kanan dan kirinya yang serba putih itu. Di depannya sudah terdapat sebuah pintu yang sangat besar. Tak lama setelah itu, ia paham. Memorinya pun sudah kembali. 'Daripada aku mati-matian melawan penyakit itu. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang bukan? Menderitapun tak ada gunanya.' batinnya. Ia pun berjalan ke pintu itu. Jalannya terlihat agak ragu dengan keputusannya. Ia terus berjalan dan akhirnya gagang pintu itu ia pegang. Niat untuk membukanya menjadi ciut.

'_Chagiya... kumohon, jangan, jangan__..__'_

DEG

'Itu suara Se Hunnie. Tapi, dimana dia?' hatinya terus berkata begitu walau pandangannya tak menemukan sosok Se Hun. Jong In memejamkan matanya. Berharap ia kembali ke dunia nyata, tapi ternyata ia dipindahkan ke tempat dimana Kris meninggalkannya. Disana, Kris benar-benar menyayanginya. Kata-kata terakhir yang ditunjukkannya benar-benar sebuah ungkapan rasa sayang, bukan sekedar ingin lebih. Jong In tetap memejamkan matanya, ia tahu dimana ia sekarang. Ia hanya ingin mendengarkan tanpa melihat.

"Yeobo-ya... buka matamu sayang. Aku disini…" sebuah suara yang amat lirih. Tapi Jong In masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia melihat Kris tersenyum kepadanya, kepada dirinya yang tengah tertidur pulas di tempat tidur gubuk dimana ia terakhir kali ia melihat Kris. Ia masih mengawasi gerak-gerik Kris. Pemuda jangkung itu mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu. Jong In melihat mata Kris, pelupuknya sudah terpenuhi oleh air mata. Ia menangis dalam diam. Tubuh pemuda itu mulai bergetar, tak kuasa atas apa yang akan terjadi.

Ia bangkit lalu menaruh kertas itu di sebuah kaleng roti. Kebiasaan Jong In setiap bangun tidur adalah melahap roti kaleng itu. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah Jong In, dilihatnya lagi wajah pemuda yang menghiasi hari-hari bosannya dulu.

"Saranghae..." ucapnya sembari mencium kening Jong In. Air mata itu jatuh lagi. Hati dan otaknya tak pernah siap untuk meninggalkan pemuda ini, tapi tubuhnya tetap beranjak menjauh dari pemuda itu. Mulutnya bergumam 'Selamat Tinggal' dan 'Semoga kau mimpi indah, yeobo...'.

1 minggu setelahnya, Jong In benar-benar seperti orang bodoh, menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Bahkan ia tak membuka kaleng roti itu ketika ia bangun, seminggu yang lalu. Yang dirasakannya saat itu hanya kehilangan yang teramat sangat.

Tuhan memang baik. Ia belum mengirimkan Jong In kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia ingin Jong In mengetahui apa yang benar terjadi. Dan sekarang ia harus membaca surat itu. Surat terakhir dari Kris...

-o0o-

_Saat semua kembali normal, hati dan kasih sayangnyalah yang ku ingat dan kujadikan pegangan. Bahwa cinta tak harus saling memiliki. Masalah adalah sebuah ujian layaknya sekolah. Dan bukan sebuah ketergantungan bisa mencontek satu sama lain._

-o0o-

Jari lentik pemuda itu mulai bisa bergerak. Ia koma selama 3 hari. Dan selama itu pula Se Hun tak ingin pergi dari pemuda itu. Merelakan sekolahnya yang terbengkalai selama beberapa hari, demi pemuda ini.

"Sehuna..." mulutnya yang kering mencoba memanggil orang yang tidur disebelahnya. Air matanya tumpah, ia sesegukan. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengenggam tangan lemahnya. Hangat...

"Jangan kau bohongi lagi aku, chagiya.. Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu." ucap Se Hun sambil menatapnya halus, Jong In tahu ia kesal. Penyakit ketika otaknya aktif adalah kepalanya mulai pening dan kehilangan kesadaran.

"Mian... mianhae hiks hiks." perkataan itu terucap. Entah kenapa ia memang harus minta maaf kepada lelaki ini. Menyakitinya setiap hari dengan memikirkan Kris, Kris, dan Kris. Tapi Se Hun tak pernah memarahinya.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku disini, chagi..." kata itu menenangkannya, membuat hatinya sedikit berdesir.

"Berjanjilah akan selalu disampingku, Sehuna"

"Pasti... aku selamanya milikmu.."

Hari ini, Jong In pergi lagi ke gubuk itu bersama Se Hun. Awalnya lelaki itu menolak, takut terjadi apa-apa dengan pemudanya. Tapi keras kepala pemuda itu kumat, mau tak mau ia ikut.

"Kau ini mau apa chagi?" tanya Se Hun saat mereka masuk kedalam gubuk itu. Jong In tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Se Hun. Yang dalam otaknya saat ini adalah apa isi surat itu?

"Nah! Ketemu!" seru Jong In saat kaleng itu berhasil dibukannya dengan susah payah, Se Hun yang melihatnya hanya bingung. Kenapa pemudanya ini?

"Apa itu chagi?"

"Surat."

"Surat? Surat apa?"

"Surat terakhir Kris Sehuna, hehe."

Se Hun hanya manggut-manggut paham, ia lebih memilih paham daripada harus bertengkar gara-gara masalah kecil seperti ini.

"Boleh aku baca?"

"Shireoo~ hanya untuk ku!"

Jong In mehrong, Se Hun pun cemberut. Melihat raut kekasihnya berubah, Jong In jadi terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hahahahaha kau ini Sehuna, tentu saja boleh hahahaha~" ucapan Jong In barusan menyadarkan Se Hun bahwa ia sedang dijahili Jong In. Ck! Pemuda ini kalau sembuh tingkahnya minta ampun!

"Awas kau Kim Jong In! Ah, salah, Oh Jong In~ hahaha!" kali ini wajah Jong In langsung berubah merah. Apa? Oh Jong In? Awas kau Oh Se Hun!

"YA! Kenapa kau mengganti margaku seenaknya?"

"Memang kenapa? 4 tahun lagi kau akan jadi Nyonya Oh, tuan Kim hahahahaha!" kali ini Jong In tak membalasnya, mukanya sudah benar-benar memerah karena malu.

Well, mereka terlalu sibuk berdebat. Sampai-sampai Jong Inpun lupa akan surat itu, surat terakhir Kris.

* * *

THE END

* * *

**Well, bagaimana? Apa kalian suka? Hahaha~**

**Saya author labil ya, FF ****Frozen Dandelion Flower**** , ****FBT**** , dan ****Forbidden**** belum update udah post baru aja *geplak* etapi ini O.S kok. Tenaaaang kkkkk~**

**Jangan salahkan saya kalau Jong In lebih mirip 'gadis' karena, yaaa ini memang remake dari FF Straight milik saya dulu banget pake **_**pen name **_**ulzzangrara :D hohohoho**

**Please saya nggak tau ini angst / drama / apalah itu, karna saya nggak jago bikin yang begituan HAHA *ketawa nista* jadi jangan marah kalau saya bilang ini angst tapi nggak kerasa feelnya HAHA *slapped***

**Okay, Mind to review this?**

* * *

**Sincerely: mandossi©**


End file.
